Nightmares
by Tri17
Summary: Everyone has a nightmare, a fear, something they never want to come true. What happens when it does? Current Chapter Focus: InoShikamaruTemari COMPLETE
1. Sakura's Nightmare

A new story I'm starting. It's multiple oneshots, all angst-y and non happy endings.

I will take pairing requests, by the way, as long as I like it.

* * *

_Opening _and _"Flashback Talking"_

_**Opening**_

* * *

Nightmares

Tri17

_She had believed that he might like her._

_**She was wrong.**_

_She had acted as best as she could, as she didn't want to show him that she still loved him._

_**He never noticed.**_

_She had thought he was giving her hints. Hints that he liked her. _

_**He never was.**_

_A new girl came along. _

_**He became friends with her.**_

_She told herself that he was being polite and had just changed_.

_**He had changed.**_

_But, he became too close to the new girl. But she never thought anything about it. _

_**She should have.**_

_She tried her best to ignore the jealousy in the pit of her stomach every time she saw them._

_**It was futile.**_

_She decided to go away. Maybe he would realize she was missing._

_**He never noticed she was gone.**_

_She tried to not hate him, to continue liking him. _

_**She couldn't stop herself.**_

_Her blood would boil every time she saw him. He never noticed her now!_

_**He never did to begin with.**_

_She couldn't help but distance herself away from her friends. _

_**They did notice.**_

_She claimed nothing was wrong. _

_**They didn't believe her.**_

_She got fed up at him. _

_**She left.**_

_She had to know if he'd notice she was gone then._

_**He didn't.**_

* * *

Sakura had waited anxiously for his return to the village. And finally Uchiha, Sasuke did. He returned to them. They were all so happy. 

She tried to show him that she was strong. That she could grow strong in a village that he said no one could go strong in. To prove him wrong. Sakura wanted to show him that she was different.

And for awhile, it seemed to work. It seemed to her that they were becoming friends. Good ones at that. She was beginning to think that one day, Sasuke might actually like her. Actually marry her. Her dreams might become real!

Since, when she was 12, openly showing her affection didn't work on him, Sakura decided to act oblivious. To act like she didn't like him and had gotten over him. She wanted to show Sasuke that she wasn't the same person she once was. That she was better.

That she had gotten stronger.

Everything seemed to go her way. As if everything would work out and all her dreams would come true. Sakura believed he was giving her hints that he liked her. All her friends were supporting her, telling her that they saw the hints, too. Her friends told her that he would make a move on her soon enough. That he would ask her out.

Sakura was living in bliss because of it. But she was sharply awoken from her bliss when a new ninja girl came, threatening her position as Sasuke's unofficial girlfriend.

The girl's name was Mei. She was drop dead gorgeous, having long black hair and emerald green eyes. Her body was something to die for. She was the most sought out female in the village.

Plus, she was a natural genius. And great medic. Second to only Sakura, Tsunade, and Shinzune. Plus an awesome ninja. She seemed to be perfect in every way.

And everyone in the village became friends with her, including Sakura and Sasuke. But it was odd, as Sasuke began to spend a lot of time around Mei.

Sakura had brushed it off, telling herself that Sasuke was opening up to the outside world. He was getting a social life.

Part of her bragged about it, saying that it was because of her, Naruto and Kakashi that he was opening up. That he was making friends.

But because she was so far into herself, being confident, Sakura never noticed how close Mei and Sasuke had gotten. How close the two had become.

When she did notice, she merely brushed it aside. Sasuke liked her (Sakura); everyone knew that.

Sakura didn't know that everyone had changed their opinion about them being a couple. Now, all her friends were supporting Mei and Sasuke.

Slowly, Sakura caught on. Slowly, she began realizing the difference in behavior. Slowly, Sakura began to change her attitude.

Every time she walked home from the hospital, and caught them holding hands and spending the night alone, Sakura couldn't help but feel something in the pit of her stomach. Jealousy.

Mei was becoming a threat, and a powerful one at that. Sakura's dream that was so close to happening was quickly slipping away. Slipping farther into a dark place, somewhere Sakura didn't want to venture to.

Deciding it was best to just stop liking Sasuke, Sakura began asking Tsunade for more missions. For more time at the hospital. For more training sessions. For more classes that she had to teach. For anything to occupy her time. As long as she could work, she could forget about Sasuke.

In the back of her mind, she knew what she was actually trying to do. She was trying to distance herself from Sasuke, to see if he'd come back to her. To see if he actually missed her.

As months went on, Sakura knew everything was gone. Her dream that was once so vibrant had disappeared into a dark, dark place. Somewhere that Sakura was trying to venture down to so she could get her dream back.

But the farther she went, the farther her emotions were strained. Sasuke was putting her through her turmoil. Sasuke was taking her dream away, pushing it down farther and farther.

Her emotions started to turn. And Sakura quickly caught on. She had never gotten over him, like she wanted. Instead, her jealousy had consumed her, turning into hatred. Hatred at Sasuke. It scared her. She wanted to like him. She **needed **to like him. She couldn't turn bitter because of a failed relationship. She needed to cling onto any hope left. Anything to keep her from drowning in this hate.

But it didn't work. She began falling. And when she was falling, she would always see him and Mei.

And it made her blood boil. Seeing him and his loving, perfect girlfriend. Like nothing was wrong. Like she hadn't gone any farther from them. Like she was never there to begin with! Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

So she distanced herself away from her friends. Away from Ino, away from Hinata, away from Naruto, away from Tsunade, away from Sai, away from Shinzune, away from Kakashi. Away from everybody. All she did was spend every moment in the hospital. From Dawn to Midnight. She was always there.

Her friends didn't like it.

Ino noticed first, and was the first to complain. She forced Sakura to take a break, forced Sakura to become somewhat normal again, forced Sakura to be herself again.

Next was Naruto. He began helping Ino, making Sakura go on missions with him alone or with her friends. But, Naruto always assumed Sasuke was still her friend.

Hinata didn't though. And noticed quickly that Sakura didn't like being around Sasuke. So, Hinata would always drag her away, and make her do something else. They became the best of friends, Hinata knowing exactly how Sakura was feeling.

Tsunade began to help out the group, by limiting Sakura at the hospital. She made Sakura become her assistant, and help with paperwork. She gave Sakura training. And she made Sakura hang out with her friends.

Sai even helped out with bringing Sakura back. He began hanging out with her. Everyone did. And Sakura forgot about Sasuke.

Even though she had told them that nothing was wrong, they hadn't believed her, and brought her back to the world of living. The world of living without Sasuke beside her side.

But slowly... She began to remember. Especially when he announced his engagement to Mei. Sakura was at a loss of what to do.

Her dream was gone now. Gone into a dark abyss... And unconsciously, Sakura had followed.

She couldn't get out of the abyss, either. So, deciding after many, many weeks of thought, Sakura left.

She needed to break through the abyss and live once more.

The only way was to leave Sasuke, for a very long time.

So she took a 10 year mission. She wouldn't return until she was 30.

And then, when she would get back, Sakura would know if Sasuke ever noticed her. Ever noticed that she was gone.

When she came back, everyone celebrated. Everyone was there. Even people Sakura hadn't seen for so long or talked to.

Everyone except Sasuke.

_"Why didn't Sasuke come?" Sakura asked Naruto, sipping a drink._

_"...He didn't know about the party."_

_"Why not?" Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes._

_"...He never asked about it... He never helped plan it... He never..." Naruto swallowed, "...He never noticed you were gone."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yeah..."_

That statement had sent Sakura plunging into darkness.

She was blindly walking around and couldn't get out. Her dream that was almost reality had went straight down all the way into darkness. Darkness that let no light shine in. Darkness that had no hope. And Sakura was forever stuck in this darkness, forever lost without a way out.

Her dream had become something she never would have believed.

_**A Nightmare.**_

* * *

Next chapter will be out soon. Please, no flames! _**  
**_


	2. Hinata's Nightmare

Chapter 2... Not much to say for this chapter...

_Introduction _and _flashbacks_

_**Introduction**_

* * *

Nightmares

_She had tried to change. Tried to become someone he would notice._

_**He noticed someone else instead.**_

_She had tried to become strong, so he would have to see her._

_**He did see her, but never thought anything of it.**_

_She had tried to help him with his dream by convincing her family._

_**Her family ignored her pleas.**_

_She wanted to do something to make herself noticed. _

_**No one helped her though.**_

_Something had to happen to make everything work out, she believed._

_**Nothing ever did.**_

_She had no friends. She was nothing._

_**No one ever cared.**_

_Her family had disowned her._

_**She was a disgrace.**_

_Maybe now he would notice her. She was the same as he once was._

_**He was above that status and didn't look back.**_

_She continued to believe and never give up._

_**But it was pointless.**_

_Her strength grew._

_**But she was left behind.**_

_She wanted to believe that everything would be alright._

_**But she couldn't.**_

_She wasn't remembered. _

_**So she gave up.**_

* * *

Hyuuga, Hinata had wanted nothing more than to have Uzumaki, Naruto notice her. She wanted him to see who she was. To see how devoted she was to him. So she tried to change. 

First, it was courage and determination. He did notice her then, in the Chuunin exams. Next was looks, so she grew out her hair. He once more noticed her when he got back from training with Jiraiya. Finally, she tried to grow stronger and have her notice her.

But he didn't. He noticed Sakura. She had gotten horribly strong. Much more than Hinata.

Even when he finally did notice Hinata's strength, he thought nothing of it. His was a much better gain, and so was Sakura's. Hers was... insignificant.

So, being that nothing was working to her advantage, Hinata tried something else. Something better.

The Hyuuga Clan had been opposed to Naruto becoming Rokudaime. Everyone except Neji, her, and somewhat her father. Her father wouldn't speak up, and Neji definitely wouldn't, so Hinata decided to take it upon herself to convince the clan to accept Naruto.

She brought it up at the next Hyuuga Clan meeting, going strangely out of character, and actually speaking her opinion. It was for her dream. She had to become strong, become someone Naruto would notice.

The elders rejected her entire case. But Hinata didn't give up, bringing it up two more times at meetings. Until the final one where her family told her to knock it off and stop bringing it up or else she wouldn't be allowed to come to meeting anymore.

Hinata hadn't given up, though. She had a dream. A dream to be noticed. Noticed by Naruto. Nothing would stand in her way, so she thought.

But things did stand in her way. Things she couldn't over come. One was being noticed. No one noticed her. She was too shy. Her teammates were busy. Too busy for the Hyuuga heiress. And Hinata didn't have enough courage to ever talk to Naruto.

Even that, though, didn't stop her from trying. She had always admired Naruto for his courage. For what he had done. He always had hope, so she would too.

Something would work out, she would get her happy ending. No matter what. She would have her dream come true. Hinata always believed that. Believed that her dream would one day come true. Everything would go her way. Hinata truly believed that.

While she tried to cheer herself up, by being optimistic, she forgot to look around. She was always looking at herself, trying to pull down a dream that seemed to float on Cloud Nine. But in the process, she was falling down into a pit; a pit that everyone forgot to look in.

When Hinata finally did realize what had happened, she saw that everyone had forgot her. That she was left behind. That she had no friends. That she had become a nobody.

She had fallen. Fallen far down into this pit. And she was trying to climb up, but every time she did, someone would cut her rope that she was holding on to. She'd fall down farther and farther.

Something that had pushed her down to the farthest was her family. She was disowned. They had called her into a meeting, telling her she was no longer a Hyuuga.

* * *

_"You're the biggest disgrace that the Hyuuga's have ever seen. The biggest disgrace in this entire village. So, as a clan, we have decided. You are no longer a Hyuuga. We will provide you with a small amount of money so you can get yourself started on your own way. You have until tomorrow to get out of our compound. If you are still here by 11:59 pm tomorrow, you will be killed on sight. We want you out of our sight, forever. Hyuuga, Hinata, we here by disown you. You are a disgrace to us and to Konoha." _

_"...As you say, father." Hinata got up and left the room quietly, her head spinning. She was no longer a Hyuuga. No longer in the clan that hated her. She no longer had a family. She was nothing now. _

_Absolutely nothing._

* * *

As her life sprialed down, Hinata tried to look up. Tried to believe that the Rokudaime Hokage would help her. Would notice her. She was exactly the same as he was. Nothing. A Nobody. Scorned by the village. 

Though the Rokudaime didn't notice her. He didn't look back at her; the girl struggling to stand, no, to crawl. To move. To just move and get up; to stand on her feet. To become someone again.

Hinata tried again and again. To stand and become someone. To reach up and clasp her unreachable dream. She always wanted to believe that she could, one day.

Slowly, she grew. She became stronger. She trained herself; she could no longer depend on someone else to help her.

It was pointless, though. While she grew and struggled, everyone else went ahead of her. They were beyond her reach.

And finally, Hinata understood. After so many years of never giving up, of always having hope, of always being optimistic, she saw the bitter truth.

There was no hope. When she thought she was getting closer to her dream, she'd just be yanked away. And every time she'd get back up and try again, she was pushed back down.

She wasn't strong, she wasn't noticed, she was a disgrace, she wasn't remembered, and she was just a nobody.

So, she gave up. Hinata couldn't take it. It was too much living in this shinobi world.

_"Come in!" Naruto called after Hinata knocked on the door. "Eh... Hinata?" Naruto asked, shocked._

_"Y-yes... I've wanted to give you something." Hinata untied the headband that was around her neck. "I'm revoking my s-status as a shinobi. P-please take my headband as proof. Here are all my weapons, as well." Hinata put the kunai pouches on his desk. "And my Chuunin Vest."  
_

_"Wha? Hinata? Why are you doing this? You shouldn't quit!" _

_"...If you had only said that a few weeks ago..." Hinata looked into Naruto's sapphire orbs, and she saw his eyes widen. _

_"...You're eyes... You're..." Her white Hyuuga eyes were no longer white. They had turned into a purple color, and she was beginning to get pupils. _

_"When one is disowned by the clan, their eyes will become normal. Especially when they no longer use the Byakugan. Or chakra. And when they have..." Hinata turned around, heading out the door. _

_"Given up," she finished, closing the door softly. _

The shinobi world was more than just a troublesome pain for Hinata. Her entire dream was more than a troublesome pain for her.

Everything was just...

_**A Nightmare**_.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope it's okay. 


	3. Tenten's Nightmare

Yay! A new chapter! This chapter was a blast to write... It's mostly based of an experience I'm going through right now, yay me.

Okay, an important note. I want an opinion if I should continue on with this story, or just finish it off at this chapter. I'll give it about a week or so, and if there are no comments, then this story is finished.

_Opening_

_"Flashback"_

_**Opening**_

* * *

Nightmares

_She liked him, more than just a friend._

_**He only thought of her as a friend.**_

_She wanted to be more to him._

_**It would never happen.**_

_It seemed he was giving hints that he liked her._

_**She was looking too far into things. They weren't hints.**_

_She tried to get closer to him._

_**It was impossible.**_

_She wanted to be more than just friends._

_**They would only be friends.**_

_He didn't know she liked him._

_**She wasn't going to tell him.**_

_She only told her best friends._

_**They wanted to help her out, but knew he didn't like her that way.**_

_Her only dream was to be with him._

_**A dream that seemed just beyond her reach.**_

_One day, she decided she'd tell him._

_**She knew she never would.**_

_They were only friends._

_**And that hurt.**_

_She promised to tell him one day._

_**And the promise ruined everything.**_

_She did tell him._

_**Nothing was ever the same again.**_

_She hoped he would return her feelings._

_**Her hope was misplaced-- He didn't.**_

* * *

She was known as the Weapon Mistress. The girl with perfect aim. Everyone feared her with weapons. Because Tenten was deadly accurate with them. 

But, Tenten had one weakness. And it was her teammate. Not Lee, or Gai. But the Hyuuga Prodigy; Hyuuga, Neji.

She liked him... More than just a teammate, more than just a friend, more than a best friend. No one knew, though. She hid it well.

Tenten would _never _tell that she liked him. She _knew _he only thought of her as a friend. It's just how it was. There would never be anything more, no matter how much Tenten hoped. No matter how many times Tenten daydreamed, no matter how many times she tried to get herself and him in a situation that might have him confessing to her. She wanted to be so much more to him, but Neji was stubborn. Neji refused to have a weakness, especially his teammate that he only thought of as a friend.

And Tenten knew there would be nothing more there than friendship. It was a hopeless case. But still, she had hope. She wanted to believe that her fantasies would one day come true. Which caused her to look at words he said. Over analyze them. Twist them. And morph them into words that might mean something else; something that might sound like a hint for her. A hint that he might like her.

Every time she did that, she'd get more and more hope. Hope that their relationship might become something more. Hope that her dream would come true.

She'd try to get close to him, try to become more than a friend. But he was locked up. Every time she got something... He'd forget about it. It would never be mentioned again. She couldn't bring up random topics. She couldn't ask him to just tell her something about him. He only told her things that was important to their shinobi lives. Anything else was nothing to be shared. His family life he told her, but he had told _Naruto _that. A boy from another team.

She didn't even know what his favorite color was! But, that didn't matter. Even if Tenten wanted to be more than friends, she knew that they wouldn't be. They would only be friends.

And Tenten couldn't change that. Still, she hoped that one day her dream would become reality. But he didn't even know that she liked him. She wasn't going to tell him either... She couldn't tell him.

But, not telling anyone was beginning to hurt her. She felt like she would burst if she didn't tell someone. So she told Sakura.

Sakura was one of her friends. She also told Hinata, because Hinata was her best friend. She didn't trust to tell Ino, though. Ino would blab it out. Tenten couldn't have that.

Her friends tried to help her. Tried to put the two in situations, Hinata tried to find out if he liked her, Sakura tried as well. They tried so hard to get Tenten and Neji to date. But nothing worked. Neji just didn't like her like that. And her friends realized that.

* * *

_"I'm sorry Tenten... He just... We've tried..." Sakura told her, during lunch one day._

_"I see..." Tenten frowned. "I just wish... He liked me..."_

_"We know, Tenten... We know..." _

_"I w-wish he liked you, too..." Hinata mumbled. "I want Neji-nii-san to be happy..."_

_"But..." Tenten offered a small smile, "he might not be happy with me; not like that anyways... I think we're always just going to be friends..."_

_"You have to have hope, Tenten!" Sakura said, smiling. "If you have no hope, then it won't work out!" _

_"Yeah... Have hope, Tenten!" Hinata smiled at her._

_"Right... I have to have hope."_

* * *

Tenten only had one dream. And that was to be with Neji. She'd give up anything to be with him. She realized that she loved him. 

But her dream... It seemed so far away. She was never moving closer to it, but never moving farther from it. And as far as she reached, she just couldn't grasp it. She couldn't clench her hand around that thing she wanted. It just was too high up. Something she could never accomplish... she could never get it.

She had to get the dream, though. She needed to. So she decided. Decided to tell him.

But she knew deep down that saying that was just empty words. She couldn't tell him. It just wasn't possible. Tenten wasn't a fool, she knew the bitter truth. The truth that Neji only thought of her as a friend. And that is what hurt her. Because that is what he would probably only think of her.

Her dream just seemed so impossible. So far away. She had to do something. Anything.

* * *

_"Tenten, the only way to maybe see if he likes you is to tell him. You have to, he will never make any moves on you."_

_"But... He... I can't do that!"_

_"You have to, Tenten. It's no secret that you like him... At least for me and Hinata."_

_"I know that. But... even if I say that I'll tell him, it's just empty words."_

_"-sigh- Then you need to promise! Promise on your shinobi honor, on your honor as a woman, swear on your honor."_

_"...My honor?"_

_"Yes. You have to swear that one day you'll tell him. Tell him that you love him," Sakura told her._

_"Right... Yeah... You're right. The only way I'll find out if he likes me or not is to tell him. I swear that I will tell Hyuuga, Neji my true feelings!" _

_"Good! Now do it!"_

* * *

Tenten never knew how much she would regret that promise. 

If she had just kept quiet... If she had just...

She remembered telling him. Remembered finally telling him the truth. Telling him everything.

And she remembered how everything went downhill from there.

_"Neji... I... I love you..."_

_"..." Neji got a quick look of shock over his face but sighed. "Tenten... I'm sorry. But I don't feel like that towards you."_

_"...I know..." Tenten gripped her pants tightly, feeling tears welling in her eyes. "I know you don't... I don't know why I even told you..." She bit her trembling lip._

_"Tenten, I know what you feel is genuine... You're not a fangirl... But, I'm sorry." Tenten smiled, bitterly._

_"Don't worry about anything. We can still be friends, right?"_

_"...Yes. We can. Only friends though." Tenten smiled at him._

_"Thank you, Neji. Just, let's act like I only love you as a brother, okay?"_

_"...Yeah..."_

The ending was bitter for her. Tenten was never the same. She couldn't be. He had pushed her dream so far away that it seemed she had fallen off a never-ending cliff. She kept falling and falling.

She could never get back up. Just forever stuck falling... Forever stuck in the same place; going down. Never going up.

It was never-ending; it was sickening. It was something beyond that.

It was what Tenten called...

_**A Nightmare.**_

* * *

* * *


	4. Ino's Nightmare

Last chapter after so long. Not that great but oh well.

_**Opening **Opening_

_Flashback_

* * *

Nightmares

_She was pretty, everyone knew that._

_**He never seemed to care.**_

_She was an adequate shinobi._

_**But she was better. **_

_She was always jealous of how he always noticed her._

_**He only noticed her. **_

_They would only be friends._

_**But she and him would be closer. **_

_She wish he and she could be closer._

_**But he was closer to her.**_

_She just wanted him to love her._

_**She knew he couldn't; he loved her.**_

_A family was all she wanted._

_**They got the family instead.**_

_After everything people said, she didn't win who she wanted._

_**Love doesn't always work out.**_

_All she could do was look from a distance._

_**A happy family that she wouldn't shatter.**_

_She could act like it didn't scar her._

_**No one noticed her pain.**_

_One day it would all be over._

_**The one day she finally told him.**_

_A painful memory._

_**A painful truth and rejection.**_

_Somewhere, she thinks it helped._

_**Other times, she thinks it was what sent her over the edge.**_

_They would always be friends._

_**Meaning he would never love her like her loved his wife.**_

* * *

Yamanaka, Ino was beautiful. She had luscious blonde hair, that was long. Beautiful sapphire eyes. A curvy body. Tan skin. Everything that equaled the definition of gorgeous. Nara, Shikamaru was a genuis. He obviously knew she was gorgeous. 

But he didn't care and it never seemed to affect him. Ino noticed that. Why? She could always make most men fall to her charms. Except those ice cube men like Sasuke and Neji.

Well Ino decided she wanted to have Shikamaru out of all the men in the village. Probably because he was the smartest and her best friend that was a guy. Plus he was sexy. It was the perfect combination.

Yeah, maybe she wasn't the best shinobi- She was no Sakura in medical terms and no Tenten in fighting terms- but she could still kick butt. It didn't seem to matter too much to Shikamaru though. And Ino finally found out why.

It was because of her. Temari of the Sand village.

Temari wasn't as pretty as Ino, not even close. Temari had dark blonde hair, while Ino had bleach blonde. Temari's hair wasn't too long and always in those ridiculous four pigtail things. While Ino had sapphire eyes, Temari had a greenish/blue eyes. And Ino was a nice color of tan, not too dark not too light. But Temari was really tan. She did live in a desert after all.

Yeah, Temari's body was nice, curvy like Ino's was, but still. She wasn't the living definition of gorgeous like Ino was.

But Temari was a better shinobi, smarter than Ino, and definitely tougher. Temari was a tough girl. A bad girl. A smart girl. Someone that could keep Shikamaru on his toes. Someone perfect for him. And he was perfect for her. Everyone noticed that. They were the most anticipated couple in Konoha.

Ino couldn't help but be jealous. Shikamaru only noticed Temari. Ino was on his team, but Temari was helping him with the chuunin exams. It was a perfect situation for them to get close to each other. And Ino could swear that Tsunade was trying to help Shikamaru pair up with her as he seemed to always get missions to Suna.

Ino couldn't believe it-- no she could believe it but she didn't want to. Shikamaru announced to their team that he and Temari were going to get married.

It would never be Nara, Ino. No, it would be Nara, Temari. Ino and Shikamaru would only be friends but Temari and Shikamaru would be so much more. As much as she wished for them to be closer, it would no longer be that way.

Ino's dreams were shattered. Temari and Shikamaru would always be closer. Always and forever.

The one thing Ino wanted was for Shikamaru to love her. But now it was impossible. He would forever love Temari. She wanted a family started with Shikamaru, but Temari was blessed with that family.

No matter what everyone had said about Ino being able to get whoever she wanted, she realized she had lost. She would never get who she wanted as Temari got him instead. Love doesn't always work out, Ino realized bitterly.

Standing in the distance, she could stare at them. She was unmoving as they moved on. They started their family, they got their house, they became what she had always hoped for, always wanted.

Ino felt everything slip away from her. All she could do was stand frozen to the time. The time when they were genin and she never had feelings for Shikamaru. The time when she realized she did have feelings for him. The time when he stayed with her when she was sick. The time Asuma died and the entire team became closer. The time...

Ino was lost in her memories. She was stuck in the past. She couldn't move forward, just backwards. Just stuck forever because everything had been snatched away from her. The will to move forward was gone.

She couldn't shatter their family. It as wrong. She was beyond that. Beyond revenge. There was nothing to be vengeful for. So? She lost. They never even knew she was competing.

She needed to move on, but she couldn't. She couldn't wish, she couldn't go forward. She had no hope. All she could do was act. Act like she was fine, act like there were no emotional scars. And no one noticed it.

Secretly, she wished someone did. She wished someone saw through her barriers and saw she was dying inside. She wished that. But her wish never came true.

Things bottle up. Store up until they explode. And that's what happened with Ino.

Her love bottled up. She had to tell him. And she did.

_"Shikamaru..." Ino tossed a rock over the bridge railing, sighing._

_"Ino, what is wrong?" Shikamaru sighed. _

_"I... I need to tell you something. I don't care what happens. I just have to get it out."_

_"Okay?" Ino took a deep breath._

_"I love you. I love you more than anything." Shikamaru showed no emotion. It seemed like it didn't even phase him._

_"I'm married," he replied shortly. _

_"I know..." Tears welled in her eyes. _

_"Ino, this is easy for me to say. I love Temari. Always will. Get over your feelings. There is no us in the future. There is nothing to look forward to if you harbor these things. I have two daughters. I have a good wife and family. I'm not giving it up just because of a girl that I don't even like. You're a great friend, but I just think of you as a sister."_

_"I... I know." _

_"So stop acting this way. Get over it." Shikamaru walked away. Harsh. _

_Ino couldn't help but sob at the painful rejection. So harsh._

Did it save her? She knows she doesn't love him like she did. It definitely helped.

Then again, maybe it was what sent her into insanity. What pushed her over that edge she was always standing on. What caused her to fall and fall. Never stopping.

They were still friends. Always would be.

She would never be loved like he loved Temari though. And that's what kept her falling.

Falling into

_**A Nightmare.**_

* * *

Finished!! Yay! _**  
**_


End file.
